The composition of the conference on "the Origins of Human Cancer" reflects our desire to look at all possible carcinogens with as much emphasis on epidemiology as well as the fact that most carcinogens (viral as well as chemical) act through direct effects on chromosomal DNA. Total attendances will be upwards of 300 scientists.